


Everything Changes

by elphiethropp



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Discussion of deceased character, Drabble, F/F, I don't know why I wrote it, literally just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphiethropp/pseuds/elphiethropp
Summary: Rebecca gets an unexpected visitor after giving birth to her daughter.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a part of a fic I'm writing, called What's Inside. I changed the plot a little, making this scene pointless, but I still wanted to post it somewhere.

Two tiny eyes fixed upon hers, and then scrunched up tight as her daughter yawned, emitting a tiny mewling sound. To Rebecca’s ears, it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She felt like she was dreaming, like any second she might wake up. Although she’d felt that way for the past two hours, through a daze of visitors and nurses and doctors, and she had yet to wake up.

Now, her father and Chrissie had left, and Debbie’s family weren’t arriving for another few hours. Just for now, it was only her, Debbie and the baby. Finally. It had to be late morning by now, and she didn’t think they’d been alone since last night, when she’d felt the first contraction. Less than a day, and it seemed like a lifetime ago.

As they sat there, watching Ellen drift off to sleep, Debbie pressed her lips to the side of Rebecca’s head, and Rebecca turned so that their lips met, but only briefly. She was very aware of the dried sweat on her head, and how long it had been since she brushed her teeth.

“Maybe I should take a shower.” She murmured against Debbie’s lips. Debbie laughed, and pulled away.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything…” She teased, and hopped down from the bed. “Do you want me to take her so you can go?”

Rebecca opened her mouth, but before she could answer, there was a knock on the door. They had no time to answer before it swung open, revealing a very apprehensive-looking Aaron.

“Alright?” He stated, as though they’d just bumped into each other in the pub and not in the maternity ward of Hotten General.

“Look, if you’re here to cause trouble-” Debbie said, warningly.

“I’m not.” He cut her off, and hesitated before looking at Rebecca. “I just wanted a word with Rebecca. If that’s alright?”

Debbie looked at Rebecca, and she nodded. She’d taken so much from Aaron, the least she could do was hear him out.

“Alright, I’ll go pick up Jack and Sarah. According to Lisa, they’re very excited to meet their new baby sister.” She quickly kissed Rebecca again before exiting the room, leaving just Aaron, Rebecca, and the sleeping baby in her arms.

“Sister.” Aaron shook his head a little, seemingly in disbelief. “Blimey, that’s getting serious, isn’t it?”

“What do you want, Aaron?”

“I just-” He cut himself off, and sighed. “I don’t know what I want. I just thought seeing her might bring some sort of, I dunno…”

“Closure?”

 “Yeah. Closure.”

 Rebecca smiled sadly. She hadn’t spoken to Aaron since Robert’s funeral six months earlier, but from what Debbie had told her, he’d been a mess ever since. Robert had been hit by a car, and as Aaron had drunkenly yelled at her on more than one occasion, the reason he was on the road was because they’d been arguing about the baby, making it Rebecca’s fault, at least in Aaron’s eyes.

“Aaron, I am sorry about Robert. I really am. I know how much you loved him.” She bit her tongue on the issue of Robert loving Aaron- now wasn’t the time to speak ill of the dead. “And of course I didn’t want my daughter to not know her father.”

“I know. Look, I shouldn’t have blamed you. It just took me a long time to accept that he’s gone.”

There was a pause, a silence that grew more awkward by the second until Ellen suddenly decided that the tension was too much for her, and let out a long, loud wail, and burst into tears. In the time it took to calm her back to sleep, it felt like something had broken, like they were all more comfortable. Rebecca had to smile at that- her newborn daughter was a genius.

“What’s her name?” Aaron asked after a while.

“Ellen. After my mum.”

“It’s a nice name.” He grinned suddenly, a smile that Rebecca was unused to seeing. “What with the date, I was worried our lot would convince you to name it Jesus or something.”

“The idea did come up.” They both laughed, just a little.  “Do you want a cuddle?”

“Aye?”

“With her.”

“Oh. I dunno, I haven’t held a baby in a long time.”

“I’m sure you won’t hurt her.” She shifted Ellen in her arms, and held her out to him. Aaron hesitated for only a second before reaching for her, sliding one hand under her head and holding her close to his chest.

“She’s beautiful.” He murmured, in awe.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Do you think she looks like him?”

Rebecca hesitated. In truth, she didn’t. To her, Ellen didn’t look like Robert or Rebecca, she looked like _Ellen_. But if it was some comfort to Aaron.. “Yeah, a bit maybe.”

Aaron smiled, and carefully handed Ellen back to Rebecca. “I suppose I should be getting off, then.” He looked more peaceful, and Rebecca sincerely hoped that he had got what he wanted, had gotten some kind of closure.

“Wait, before you do-” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, which was a shame because she had no idea what she was about to say. She took a deep breath, and started again. “I’m serious about Debbie, Aaron. We’re raising Ellen together. We’re a family.”

Aaron looked puzzled. “Okay.”

“Lisa invited us over for Christmas dinner today. Obviously, we won’t be going, but… I know you would have been there, too. And I know you’re here now, but you’ve been avoiding me for months.”

“I know, and I said I was sorry about that, didn’t I?”

“That’s not the point. I’m not saying we have to be friends, but I’d like it if we could be in the same room occasionally. We’re almost family.”

Aaron considered, and nodded slowly. “I could do that. Just.. would it be alright if I saw her, occasionally? I mean, I would have been a part of her life anyway if things had gone differently.”

“Of course. You’ll still be a part of her life. You’ll be… Uncle Aaron, or something. If that’s not too weird.” Rebecca smiled at him, trying to be encouraging. Half of the village were uncles and aunties in some way to Ellen now, Debbie had warned. Rebecca didn’t mind a bit. The more people there were to love Ellen, the better.

“Yeah, maybe.” Aaron smiled back, but there was still sadness there. He turned to leave, and then paused. “Merry Christmas.” He said.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
